tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
That Epic as "DJ" (Camp Drama)
13:07 ThatEpic 457860c4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.120.96.196 has joined #flavour 13:07 <@TDIFan13> Hi, ThatEpic. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 13:07 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@230.174.221.87.dynamic.jazztel.es has joined #flavour 13:07 mode/#flavour CD-TDA by TDIFan13 13:07 Hi 13:07 um 13:08 I'm Epic 13:08 Auditionig for DJ/Geoff. ;\ 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with DJ, and then you can audition for Geoff right after. 13:08 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 13:08 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 13:08 8, probably. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 13:09 An 6? 13:09 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:09 Around there. 13:09 Nope! :3 13:09 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 13:10 No. 13:10 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 13:10 yEAH, i'LL TRY DEVELOPING dj. 13:10 gah caps fail 13:10 <@TDIFan13> o_o 13:10 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 13:10 Protagonist. 13:11 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 13:11 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:That_Epic/Roleplay_Reborn_Audition 13:11 Bridgette2 ~Bridgette@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #flavour 13:11 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Bridgette. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 13:11 ThatEpic has changed nick to DJ3 13:12 * Bridgette2 creeps into the Mess Hall. 13:12 Yo, Bridgette! 13:12 :o 13:12 Ssssh! 13:12 Have you seen Bunny around? 13:12 Keep it down, DJ. D: 13:12 Oh, I'm sorry. 13:12 D-did I upset you/ 13:12 I don't like makin' people mad. 13:12 :( 13:12 No, it's okay, really! 13:12 I just... 13:12 I can't let the other Bass find me. 13:12 Why? 13:13 They've been so mad at me ever since I accidentally tripped in the last challenge and cost us the reward. 13:13 They're mad at you? 13:13 B-but, you're so nice! 13:13 Thanks, Deej. 13:13 *begins to tear up* H-how could they be like that? 13:13 Uhhh... 13:13 It's really... not that big a deal... 13:13 *begins crying* 13:14 :| 13:14 Uhhh... hey! 13:14 I have an idea. 13:14 * Bridgette2 puts hand on DJ's shoulder. 13:14 <@CD-TDA> (damn dude) 13:14 Why don't I help you find Bunny? 13:14 You would? 13:14 Sure. :D 13:14 That'd be great! :D 13:14 Awesome. 13:14 Uhhh... 13:14 Do you have a large tarp I can hide in? 13:14 If Courtney sees me talking to a Gopher, I may as well be dead. 13:15 SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU? :O 13:15 THAT'S AWFUL! 13:15 DJ!! 13:15 Indoor voice, remember?! 13:15 Courtney13 ~Courtney1@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #flavour 13:15 BRIDGETTE? 13:15 Courtney? D: 13:16 You're talking to a SCREAMING GOPHER? Behind OUR TEAM'S BACK? 13:16 DON'T KILL HER! 13:16 N-no... 13:16 I... 13:16 SHE'S TO YOUNG TO DIE D: 13:16 She said I'd kill her? 13:16 *TOO 13:16 Oh. 13:16 Trust me. 13:16 After we're done... 13:16 * Courtney13 grabs Bridgette by the wrist. 13:16 You're going to WISH I killed you. 13:16 D: 13:16 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:16 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Geoff. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 13:17 <@CD-TDA> (Good job, by the way. :)) Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions